You're In My Way
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Derek Morgan is standing between what the Unsub Wants. Spencer Reid. Second Fic in the Obsessor Series


**Warning:** Sexual Content, Strong Language, Crime. Slash!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CM, it's related characters, themes or situations.

Reid's mouth fell open in a silent cry as Morgan thrust in and out of him almost desperately. "... fuck Pretty boy...! I love you." Morgan panted against Reid's ear, grabbing Reid's wrists and pulling his arms above his head. Their mouths met in a passion filled kiss, only pulling away when the need to breath left their lungs burning.

"D-Derek." Reid rocked his hips back wantonly, his long fingers digging into Morgan's hands. "H-harder.... I-I ca-can't..." Reid pleaded, needing release.

"Almost." Morgan licked down Reid's neck, to suck one of the tensed tendons of Reid's slender neck. "...Fuck... you're t-tight." Morgan nipped Reid's ear.

"Derek! Please!" Reid screamed, he was going to explode, his mind was so cloudy, he couldn't breath, or see. He could feel Morgan so deeply within him that he swore they were finally becoming the same body.

Morgan shifted both of Reid's wrists into one hand, reaching down with his now free hand to tug harshly on his lover's cock. It didn't take long until Reid was coming, screaming his lover's name, his muscles trembling.

Morgan didn't last long either, he locked eyes with Spencer, and whispered "I love you Pretty boy," before falling headfirst into his orgasm.

**~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

The sound of a cell phone ringing, woke Morgan and Reid groaned on top of him.

"Get the phone babe." Reid said sleepily before rubbing his face into the crook of Morgan's neck.

Morgan fumbled with his cell which was on the bed side table, before he managed to flip it open.

"Morgan." He answered tiredly.

_"Tell me Agent Morgan, does Spencer's skin feel as soft as it looks." _

Morgan sat up quickly, making Reid groan and sit up. "Who the hell is this?"

_"You're in my way Agent Morgan." _

The line went dead and Morgan stared at his phone.

"What is it?" Reid said rubbing his eyes.

Morgan tossed his cell off the edge of his bed and pulled Reid against him, wrapping his arms tightly around the slim doctor.

Reid hummed contently, obviously to tired to care about anything else. He rubbed his forehead against Morgan's chest and started to drift to sleep.

"I love you Pretty boy." Morgan whispered.

"Love you too Der." Reid yawned and curled up against his lover as Morgan laid back.

Morgan didn't sleep for the rest of the night, just kept a possessive arm around Reid's body and watched the hands on the clock opposite the bed tick by slowly.

**Three Days Later**

Reid rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. "Derek, it's eight in the morning on our day off, come back to bed." He said seeing his lover standing next to the window.

"That van's been out there since we got home." Morgan said.

"Damnit Derek, if you aren't going to sleep with me, go home." Reid grumbled.

Morgan looked at the young doctor and couldn't help but smile. "Is that why you woke up?" He asked eyeing his lover's body in the dim light of the streetlamp.

"S-shut up." Reid said blushing as Morgan crawled up the bed and kissed his neck.

"You're so cute when your horny." Morgan said and pulled the sheets off Reid's body.

"Pervert." Reid said.

"You're the one getting angry that I wasn't sleeping with you." Morgan pointed out, and began pulling Reid's briefs off. "We've already done it twice this morning anyways, isn't that enough?" Morgan sucked on Reid's inner thigh.

"You're just getting to old to keep up." Reid said and Morgan looked up at him.

"Oh really? I'm old now?" Morgan asked. "You're in for it now Pretty Boy." Morgan licked his fingers slowly, and Reid moaned as he watched.

Morgan was about to push the first finger into his waiting lover when the phone rang.

"No." Reid cried and flopped back on bed with a groaned, he bent his knees and pressed his legs together. Morgan grumbled and reached onto the night stand and picked up Reid's phone.

"Damnit Jj this better be good." Morgan growled prying Reid's legs apart with his free hand and slipping a finger into him. Reid covered his mouth with both hands.

_"Don't hang up the phone." _

Morgan tensed and pulled his hand away from Reid who groaned. "Who is this?"

_"Spencer looks very disappointed right now, doesn't he?" _

Morgan turned quickly, but there was no way that anyone who wasn't on the second story roof to see into the bedroom window. But there wasn't anyone. "Where the fuck are you?" Morgan asked throwing the sheets over Reid's body.

_"You're ruining my fun Agent Morgan."_

"Derek?" Reid sat up slowly.

_"You're still in my way Agent Morgan."_

"What the fuck do you want?!" Morgan snapped.

_"I'm pretty sure you know what it is that I want. You're kneeling in front of it right now Agent Morgan."_

Morgan's eyes fell on Reid who was currently calling Garcia, who was working today to trace the call.

_"You can tell Spencer that the trace will get you nothing but a prepaid cellular paid for in cash."_ The man said on the other end of the phone. _"This is the last warning I'm going to give you Agent Morgan. You're in my way, Agent Morgan, and if you don't get out of my way, I will kill you."_

The line went dead and Morgan swore.

"Garcia? Tell me you got something?" Reid said.

"I recorded the conversation, but other then that, I just got a prepaid cell, no names or locations. Sorry kiddos." Garcia said. "I'm worried for you guys, is everything alright?"

"I don't know." Reid said looking at Morgan. "Give the recording to Hotch, tell him we'll be in soon." Reid hung up and dropped his phone. He crawled over to straddle Morgan's knees. "Are you alright?" Reid asked cupping Morgan's strong face in his thin long fingered hands.

"You think some voice on a phone is gonna scare me away Pretty Boy?" Morgan said wrapping his arms around Reid's body. "I love you to damn much."

Reid rest his head on Morgan's shoulder and closes his eyes. "I'm worried for you."

"I can handle myself." Morgan said standing, still holding Reid against his body.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked wrapping his legs around Morgan's waist.

"We've got to shower before we head in." Morgan said.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Because, we smell like sex, and you've got cum on your back and stomach." Morgan chuckled as Reid blushed brightly.

**~oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo~**

The team listened to the recording several times while they sat in the conference room.

"Confident alpha male, obviously challenging you." Rossi said leaning back in his chair as he looked at Morgan.

"The fact that he called you 'Agent Morgan' repeatedly means he's not intimidated at all by your status." Hotch added.

"He calls Morgan by his last name, but Reid by his first name... Why?" Prentiss asked.

"Because he sees Reid as a prize." Rossi said and Reid blushed, wringing his hands.

"But he called Reid's call." Garcia said. "So he was expecting Reid, but when Morgan answered, he didn't seem surprised."

"It sounded like he could see you guys." Prentiss said.

Reid felt sick. "I think I'm gonna be sick." Reid managed before rushing out of the room towards the nearest men's bathroom. Morgan got up to follow.

"Morgan." Hotch said and Morgan looked at him.

"I need to know if you can be professional about this case, or I'll take you off it. I'm already taking Reid off it." Hotch said.

Morgan nodded sharply before following his lover out.

When Morgan found Reid, the young doctor was in a stall, on his knees, dry heaving. "Pretty boy." Morgan said kneeling carefully down in the small stall, his body leaning protectively over Reid's. Morgan's large hands rubbed over Reid's back and stomach.

"S-Sorry Derek." Reid whispered rubbing his eyes with one hand. "What Emily s-said just got to me." Reid whispered.

"I know Pretty Boy, it's alright though. Nothing's gonna happen. If you want we can crash at my place until this all goes away. I'm sure Clooney will be glad to be back home."

Reid laughed sadly.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Reid's cell started ringing, and the young doctor looked up from the book he was reading for a moment before grabbing his phone and answering it.

_"Hello Spencer." _

"W-who is this?" Reid asked fearfully.

_"You can call me Jordan. Don't be afraid of me Spencer, I have no intention of hurting you."_

"What do you want from me Jordan?" Reid asked.

_"It's quite simple Spencer. I want you." _ Jordan said and Reid almost dropped the phone. _"I've been watching you for a while. I apologize for what Liam did to you. I thought he would be able to control his lust for you, but it was not the case. It was never my desire for him to hurt you."_

"Why did you send him then?" Reid asked.

_"Because, I wanted to get to know you. I have been busy with other things, so I could not come see you personally. I promise if I would've known what Liam would do, I would've never sent him." _ Jordan said. _"Will you forgive me?"_

"N-no." Reid said.

_"I understand. Spencer, we will meet soon."_ Jordan said before the line went dead.

Reid was shaking when he called Morgan to tell him to come home.

_"Spence, what's going on babe?" _ Morgan asked.

"He called me." Reid whispered.

_"Lock the doors and go into the bedroom with Clooney, I'll be home as soon as I can babe." _Morgan said.

" 'kay." Reid said pathetically. He headed into Morgan's bedroom. "Clooney, come here boy." Reid called and the large dog came running. Reid had already locked the doors and windows when Morgan left for work. Reid locked the bedroom door, then sat on the bed where Clooney was already laying.

_"You gonna be okay?" _ Morgan asked, Reid could hear a car door shutting, and the engine turning over.

"As soon as you get home." Reid said.

_"Alright, I'll drive with the lights on so I get home faster." _ Morgan said and Reid smiled.

"Thank you," Reid said.

_"Anything for you Pretty boy." _Morgan said.

"I'll let you go so you drive safer, alright?" Reid said, feeling slightly calmer now that he'd heard Morgan's voice.

_"Okay Pretty Boy. Get some rest, I know you were up late." _ Morgan said. _"I love you Spence."_

"Love you too Derek." Reid said, and hung up. Reid laid down, with Morgan's pillow pulled against his chest. He closed his eyes, it was already dark outside, nearly nine o'clock. Normally Morgan would've been home in two hours, but Reid was thankful he was coming home early.

Reid closed his eyes, and drifted into a fitful sleep, with Clooney laying protectively over his feet.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When Reid opened his eyes, he noticed something was extremely wrong.... He wasn't at Morgan's anymore.

Reid panicked, with sleep still stunting his body and mind, he stumbled off the bed, and with the sheets tangled around his legs he fell onto his knees and hands with a soft thud and a whimper. He didn't want to move, he was afraid, tired, and now starting to get cold really fast.

The door to the bedroom he was in creaked open, and a man came in. He held himself confidently, and was dressed like a rugged model. His hair was short, slightly messy but in a stylish way and a dark brown, nearly black. His face was a bit angular with a strong chin, high cheeks, and stunning green eyes. He was probably not as tall as Reid, but he was well built. He was wearing a pair of worn dark wash jeans, a fitted blue t-shit and over it an old looking black leather jacket. His feet were covered only by black socks.

"What are you dong on the floor Spencer?" The man asked kneeling in front of Reid.

Reid flinched away from the man's touch.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, and carefully took Reid's hands off the floor, and helped the young doctor to his feet and to sit back on the bed. "The sedative I gave you is a bit strong, most of all for someone as thin as you."

Reid looked at him. "...How?"

"I can pick a lock, and you were very tired when you fell asleep yesterday night." The man, who Reid was assuming was Jordan said.

Reid's brow furrowed. "W-why me?"

"Is it really that hard to believe that someone can obsess over you until the point of madness?" Jordan asked brushing Reid's hair behind his ear. "To the point of taking such drastic measures to have you?"

Reid closed his eyes and swayed slightly. Jordan pushed his shoulders softly, making him lay back and he covered him with the blankets.

"Rest, we've got all the time in the world to talk once you've recovered Spencer." Jordan leaned down and pressed a kiss to Reid's furrowed brow.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"It's over Agent Morgan. You're never going to see him again. Spencer belongs with me."_

"You listen to me you sick son of a bitch. I will kill you, when I find you, and I swear to god I'm going to find you." Morgan growled through clenched teeth.

_"Just admit it Agent Morgan. I am better then you. I out played you. You even had warning, and I still beat you to Spencer."_ The man was extremely calm, even though Morgan had sworn at him, screamed and yelled, threatened him even. _"Do not worry though. Spencer will be perfectly safe with me. I will not force myself on him, I am not vulgar. Good bye Agent Morgan."_

The line went dead and Morgan threw his phone and screamed in anger.

He'd gotten home to find his front door open, and Reid gone without a trace, even the clothes and things that he'd left over at Morgan's were all gone. It was like Reid was erased from Morgan's life, even photos of them were gone. Morgan tried to calm his breathing, and sent a message to Jj, telling her what happened, and hoped she'd get the message to the others.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Reid was sitting at the window, looking out at the expanse of trees and wilderness outside the house he was in. He'd been in the same room for over a week now. Jordan was true to his word, and didn't harm Reid in any way. He never got angry, or raised his voice. Even when Reid screamed and hit him.

Reid was starting to feel hopeless. Reid couldn't profile Jordan, what he could get from the man, that he knew he'd done wrong by taking Reid without his consent, but he couldn't help but do it. To pacify some deep rooted need Reid had some how implanted in him.

Reid still couldn't figure out, how he was connected to Jordan, it was frustrating and frightening.

"Spencer, it's time to eat, come sit down." Jordan called.

Reid looked over his shoulder. This place they were staying was a cabin, albeit a large cabin, but one none the less. The main room was all wide open and connected, the kitchen, sitting room, and dining room. There was a long hall which lead to the bedroom Reid was staying in, and the one Jordan slept in. Each room had it's own bathroom connected to it, and there was a third bathroom off the main room.

"I'm not hungry." Reid said.

"You didn't eat lunch, please, eat something." Jordan said pulling out a chair for Reid.

Reid sighed and walked to the chair, and sat. It was a nice simple meal of baked chicken, potatoes and green beans, Jordan was a good cook, Reid wouldn't be surprised if Jordan had gone to school the be a chef. It seemed actually, that Jordan had many talents. He played the piano, cooked, and was a photographer.

Reid picked at his food slowly, eating small bite here and there.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"It seems like the unsub wants us to catch him." Jj said and Morgan looked at her. "Why keep taunting us, calling, sending letters if he can get away with abducting Reid. It's obvious he's not the type of man who gets off on the pain of others, be it physical or mental."

Morgan was looking down at the copy of the newest letter from the unsub. It had been a month now since he'd taken Reid, and Morgan was about to fall apart. He couldn't sleep right, could barely bring himself to eat. He refused to go home, instead was staying in Reid's apartment. Hotch was considering pulling Morgan off the case, but if he did, then he'd not be able to watch the man in case he did something irrational.

"It's to bad that we need Reid to figure out half of what this guy's trying to say." Garcia said, flashing a quickly look at Morgan after she caught her slip of the tongue.

Morgan didn't react though. He had gone to looking at the photos the unsub had sent them. They really didn't make any sense no matter how Morgan turned them. He couldn't figure out what they were, he knew it was a puzzle that he should put together in order to get the bigger picture, but he was just so drained that he couldn't figure it out.

"Morgan you phone's ringing." Prentiss said nudging the zombie like man.

Morgan pulled his cell from the holder on his belt and flipped it ope. "Morgan."

_"You sound terrible." _

Morgan's eyes went wide, and he swore he was about to cry, but he didn't care. "Spencer." He breathed and the others all looked at him.

_"Jordan said I could talk to you for twenty minutes." _ Reid said softly.

"Oh, Pretty boy, are you alright?" Morgan asked, his chest was so tight he thought his ribs were breaking.

_"He hasn't hurt me." _ Reid said. _"But I'm terrified. I miss you so much Derek."_

"I miss you too babe." Morgan said resting his head on the table with his arm around his head. "Can you tell me anything about where you are babe?"

_"It's a cabin. A large one. I can tell I'm North, I can't hear cars or anything but nature."_ Reid said. _"It takes Jordan half an hour to go into town to get supplies, half an hour drive back." _

"I need more than that Spencer." Morgan said. "There has to be something else."

_"I got ahold of a receipt. It was for a place called Jimbo's I think it's a store." _ Reid said.

"That's good Spence, anything else?" Morgan asked.

_"There was food containers with the name Dina's Cafe, there was a street address... Main Avenue, Hunting-something I couldn't read it all from where I was sitting, and Jordan burns all the garbage, so I couldn't dig it out." _Reid said.

"That's good babe. We can work with that." Morgan said.

_"Will you promise me something?" _ Reid asked.

"Anything Pretty Boy, anything." Morgan said.

_"Get some sleep, you can't think straight if you aren't sleeping enough." _ Reid said.

"I will, promise." Morgan said.

_"Good..."_ Reid said. _"Morgan, will you talk to me... until I fall asleep?" _

"Of course babe." Morgan said. "What do you want to talk about?"

_"Anything, nothing. I just want to hear your voice." _ Reid said.

"Okay." Morgan said. "Did I ever tell you about how I felt the first time I met you?"

_"No." _ Reid said quietly.

"Alright then, I'll tell you..." Morgan said.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It had taken four more days for Garcia to narrow down places that fit Reid's choppy description. Sixteen towns over five states north of Washington D.C.

They were currently driving to their fourteenth town, the group was starting to loose hope.

Reid had called twice more, gave a few more details, but none that would be helpful, not for a lack of trying.

Morgan rubbed his brow, staring at the road ahead. There was ten more miles until they came to the town of Huntsling, Maine, population was less then nine hundred.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Jordan came into Reid's bedroom, and sat on the edge of Reid's bed. The young doctor looked tiredly at his captor.

"Your friends were in town." Jordan said and Reid's eyes went wide. "I give it a few hours until they get here. They were asking around when I went into town to get you something to eat." Jordan brushed Reid's hair from his face. "I hope, one day that you'll come to forgive me. I really did not mean to hurt you."

Reid swallowed and sat up slowly. "Then why do it?"

"I couldn't help myself." Jordan said. "I found others like me who loved you so much. Liam, was one of those people, but his affection for you and mine were much different."

"There are others?" Reid asked.

"You've touched a lot of lives Spencer." Jordan said. "Just remember that." Jordan said there was a loud bang, and dozens of sets of storming footsteps.

"Jordan Matthews! Get up and put your hands on your head!"

Reid looked up, he nearly cried. Morgan looked like shit, but he'd never been happier in his life to see him.

Jordan stood up and put his hands on the back of his head. Hotch moved forward and pulled Jordan's hands behind his back and cuffed him.

Morgan rushed over and pulled Reid against him. "I've got you Pretty Boy. I've got you." Morgan whispered.

"I missed you." Reid whispered.

"Let's go home." Morgan said pulling Reid from the bed and out of the house.

Reid couldn't feel his limbs, or his chest. His eyes were glazed and unseeing even though they are wide open and filled with tears. His hands are gripping tightly, but the hot flesh beneath stays firm under his fingers. His body is writhing, desperately pushing back against his lover who's thrusting into him from behind.

Morgan couldn't breath, or feel enough of Reid's soft skin. Couldn't taste enough as his mouth moves to cover every inches of Reid's body as quickly and as many times as possible. His lover's body is too much, but he couldn't get enough. His body ached from exertion, but he couldn't stop.

"D-De-... rek!" Reid has long since lost all ability to put together coherent words or thoughts, but Morgan seemed to have developed a sixth sense, and knows what his lover needs. His strong hand moves from Reid's trembling hip, to his straining and leaking cock, and stroking the organ harshly and lovingly at the same time.

It pushed Reid over the edge, Morgan right with him as they fall into strong orgasm, crying each other's names as they fall onto the bed in a sweaty tangled mass of flesh and the scent of sex. They do not move from how they fell until long after the sun has risen and set.

When they wake it began all over again, until they could stand no more, and sleep claimed them again.

"Lovers are fools, but Nature makes them so." Elbert Hubbard

**End of You're In My Way**

Tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
